


He is risen

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is dead. Or is he?





	He is risen

It’s quiet in here, Will thinks. His memory palace is full of sounds, and Hannibal is alive there. They say he died in the fall. Now Will's alone at the BSCHI.

Alana was relived since she didn’t have to hide anymore, from the dark threat against her life.

Will should be happy for her, but he isn’t.

Then he dreamed of the girl.

 

*

She looked like Abigail, and he was the only one who could see her.

She had a scarf around her neck and he saw that she was missing an ear.

“You are our savior,” she says.

Will shakes his head.

“The master will come for you,” she says.

“Who is he?” he asks.

“Hannibal,” she says.

“He is dead.”

“He has risen on the third day.”

“For me?” Will asks.

“Of course. A new dark age will be ushered in.”

“I am going mad,” he says and she’s gone.

 

 

*

She appears again to comfort him, and tell him of her mission.

“Tomorrow,” she says. “He will come for you.”

“And you?” he asks.

“We will be together. The teacup has come together.”

That sounds like Hannibal’s bullshit.

Abigail is bloody and has seaweed in her hair, and he sees the wendigo behind her.

Will sighs. He is going mad with grief.

 

*

“Will,” says an accented dark voice and he turns around.

It’s really him, and he looks good though he has seaweed in his hair and his ribs poke out under the sallow skin. His cheekbones slash through the taut skin of his bony face. He looks like he's been undead for days, fresh human blood on his lips.

“You look good,” Will lies.

“You are my prophet,” says Hannibal. “Abigail has prepared you for my coming.”

“Yes,” says Will and approaches him.

“We will rule the kingdom under the sea,” says Hannibal and kisses him.

He tastes like salt and blood and come.

Will feels his skin melt away and become scales as the sea floods his cell.


End file.
